Demon Guardians
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: Most have a demon guardian or guardians that is attached to the soul. Follow the adventure and romance of Yugi, Yami, and Atem as they fight against the evil Demon King! Will they be able to stop him or be defeated themselves. Collaboration with The Guardians of The Fishbowl! Rated T for now, also a Mobiumshipping pairing! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Hey everybody! New story time!

Ashley: (stares at Sapphire) I'm not going to say it!

Sapphire: I know I got several stories out that I should focus on but I and Kei really wanted to do this one, right Kei?

Kei: Yep~

Niome: But if anyone would like to start an angry-mob, please do!

Mika: Shut up dumbass. *growls*

Kei: Anyway, on with the prologue!

Chapter 1: The legend of the Golden Heroes.

Since ancient times, people have harbored a second or third soul within their own. These souls are their guardians, but many call them demons. The demon is born when the human is, but are not seen until their human partner is in trouble and need their help. The demon is there to help and guide them through life, but also to be a friend. Living together in peace and harmony, even as demons, they learned to peacefully co-exist with each other, lovingly and in friendship.

But one day, that harmony was destroyed. The ruler of the demons grew envious and angry as time wore on, seeing his loyal subjects live in peace with lowly humans. He sent his minions out and stole the demons of the humans. He forced them apart, causing much pain and sorrow, as separating a demon from its human host brings nothing but torture and pain for the human and demon, even cause death to most humans. Humans and demon were dying left and right for many years, but one day three young men and their demons fought back.

They combine their powers with the powers of their demon guardians and fought the evil demon king. In order to seal the demon king away the three Golden Heroes had to separate themselves from their demons and to use all of their power, strength, and life force. In doing so they took down the evil king, but at a cost they sentence themselves to death and made their demons immortal when they were separated.

As the demons guardians watched their partners dying for them, and the people and demons of the world, they prayed and summoned all their magic to case a spell that would bring them back. For they knew that the seal the heroes cast would not keep the evil king at bay for long. As the Golden Heroes died, the demons guardians promised to look out for their future masters and train them for battle once again, but to also ensure order between the humans, their demon guardians, and the demons of the world. Five thousand years have passed and the seal has stayed strong…but nothing last forever…

Sapphire: You know what, I think we should leave there.

Ashley: Why am I not surprised!

Crystal: What, no demon king breaking free from the seal?

Sapphire: Nope! That should be enough to satisfy the people, right Kei?

Kei: Yea, if you guys want another chappie you're gonna have to review ^^

Niome: So all the bums who like the story; review!

Mika: And we'll get right on the next chapter!

Noime: Well, try to anyway.

Ashley: Yeah, lazy writers.

Sapphire and Kei: We are not lazy!

Sapphire: Anyway, I have a poll on my page asking 'who should wear a cheerleader's and sing 'Hey Mickey'. Please go to my page and vote!

Crystal: Also don't forget to review!

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Author's note

Sapphire: Attention people! I have an announcement!

Ashley: Can't you just leave them alone. They probably mad at you for doing the stupid poll.

Crystal: (smacks her) The poll was needed!

Ashley: But she hasn't done anything! Dear reader listen to this, she hasn't been worked on 'Lullaby for a Prince'! She's been doing another one shot based on the song Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster!

Sapphire: (hangs head) T-T You didn't have to do that.

Ashley: They need to know though.

Sapphire: (wipes eyes) It's true. I haven't worked on 'Lullaby for a Prince' for a while. Stuff has come up, mostly life and this song just got stuck in my head, I been feeling dark like for a while so I'm working on a dark one shot. I'm sorry everyone, but I do have news! The poll is over and the winner is...(open envelop) 'Talent Show'!

Crystal: The results were that we had 46 people vote, 'Talent Show' got 26 or 34% of the votes, followed by 'Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love' with 21 or 28%, then by 'Wolf Prince' with 10 or 13%, 'Monster' with 8 or 10%, then finally with a tie for last is 'Yugioh: Amnesia' and 'Demon Guardian' with 5 or 6% of the votes.

Ashley: We do apologized to those who voted for 'Evil Pharaoh' but not a lot of people were voting for it, so it had to go. If you are curious about what I'm talking about please go to chapter six of 'Evil Pharaoh'.

Sapphire: So I will be updating 'Talent Show' first, then going down by how many vote each story got. 'Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love', 'Wolf Prince', 'Monster', 'Yugioh: Amnesia', and finally 'Demon Guardian' I'm sorry about this. I know you all want a proper update, and I'm trying, just my head is crazy! I have several ideas on how to update and then several ideas for new stories...I think my head might explode with all these thoughts.

Ashley: That might be fun to see.

Crystal: (hits her with a frying pan) Continue Sapphire.

Sapphire: (sighs) I'll get the updates done as soon as I can. I apologize for my laziness and my un professionalism. I hope you all continue to read and review. Please read my other stuff like my new bet one shot 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme' or 'Halloween Love' or 'Hey Mickey'! Who doesn't want to see the hikaris dance and sing to that song?

Crystal:Don't worry Sapphire, I'm sure they will understand.

Sapphire: (sighs) I hope so. I know my stories aren't that great, but I hope you do still continue to read them. Please be patient and wait a bit longer. (bows) I'm sorry!


End file.
